Continue our charge to upgrade medical care in the five state prisons. Integrate inmate health care into the existing systems after release. Bring counselling (psychiatrists, psychologists, social workers) in the state prisons under the Department of Mental Health into closer communication with the intramural medical department. Implement the agreement to establish a Division of Special Health Services in the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Continue to inspect and evaluate medical care in county and city prisons. Institute regular staff meetings of MCI Norfolk Hospital of all correctional medical workers from all the prisons; implement our existing plans for in-service education in each of the institutions; institute medical care quality audit in the institutions. Further develop a roster of ambulatory medical, psychiatric and drug care centers for post-release inmates. Establish or continue training and education within the prisons for inmates; training and education programs for prisoners on either work release or parole; job placement and counseling for prisoners on work release or parole. Establish position of Deputy Director who will be a physician trained in emergency medicine, organization of prison medicine and medical education, who will function as a senior physician for quality of care, education and on-line supervision at the prisons. Appointment of an experienced financial administrator, hopefully thoroughly at home with all Massachusetts administrative and political system. Further conferences on prison health with workers from other county, state and federal institutions.